The present invention relates to electrical cables and connectors therefore, and in particular, to a sealable enclosure for protecting the end connectors of connected electrical cables, for example, the interconnected male and female ends of electrical extension cords, from damage due to water, moisture, dust and abrasion, for example. Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a protective enclosure which not only protects the interconnected end connections of the electrical cables, but prevents the electrical connectors from contacting water and thereby presenting an electrical shock danger. Additionally, the present invention is directed to an electrical cable connector enclosure which assists in preventing the interconnected cables from pulling apart in use.
Various patents have been obtained for protective enclosures for electrical plug connections. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,683 to Nelson discloses such an enclosure. The enclosure of that reference, however, utilizes a flat sealing band of compressibly resilient material to seal the interior of the protective enclosure at the two locations where the electrical cords enter the enclosure. As a result, the enclosure of that reference suffers from the disadvantage of being suitable only for a limited number of sizes of electrical cords, as determined by the amount of compressibility of the resilient seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,505 to House et al. describes an extension cord connector housing which is provided primarily to prevent disconnection of the interconnected ends of the electrical extension cords. That device is not provided for the purpose of preventing electrical shock hazards due to water or moisture entering the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,934 to Seibert discloses a socket and plug holder. Although that patent mentions that the holder prevents physical damage to the cords and that it protects them from drips and splashes when used, the primary purpose of that reference is not to provide a water tight enclosure and thus protect against shock hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,176 to Coffey discloses a protector for electrical cord connections. This device includes a plurality of seals and is adapted to enclose the connected electrical cord connectors in a sealed chamber to isolate any spark or arc. However, this reference is primarily directed to provide a protector for electrical cord connections which can be quickly disconnected when required, for example, in the case of an emergency. The seals utilized in that device are intended to conform to the outside diameter of the electrical cord and provide a sealing engagement. The flexible seals are described as flexible discs but are not suited to a wide range of electrical cord thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,541 to Arnold discloses an extension cord connector guard having slit type seals for each electrical cord. The slit type seals are described as slit resilient gaskets or seals and as such, are not adapted to provide water tight seals for a wide variety of extension cord thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,190 to Bradbury discloses a plug skid for an electrical cord.
There is a need for a protective water-tight enclosure for the interconnected connectors of electrical cables, for example, interconnected electrical extension cords, which can be used in locations where the connectors may come into contact with water, for example, at construction sites, and which provides such an enclosure for electrical cables of varying thickness.